


The Edge of Doom

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Remus/Sirius, G. Written for National Poetry Month Challenge issued bymemorycharm, with lines from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116: Love's not Time's tool, though rosy lips and cheeks/ Within his bending sickle's compass come;/ Lover alters not with his brief hours and weeks;/ But bears it out even to the edge of doom.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	The Edge of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Remus/Sirius, G. Written for National Poetry Month Challenge issued by [](http://memorycharm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://memorycharm.livejournal.com/)**memorycharm** , with lines from Shakespeare's Sonnet 116: Love's not Time's tool, though rosy lips and cheeks/ Within his bending sickle's compass come;/ Lover alters not with his brief hours and weeks;/ But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
>   
> 

_Love’s not Time’s tool_

“You can’t be in love with me. We’re too young to be in love.”

“That doesn’t matter. Loads of people marry straight from school. Why is it different for us?”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t feel serious enough.”

“That’s just the point, though. It is serious, so serious we might die. You-Know-Who means we might not have any time at all together, and you say we’re too young. We’re not too young to fight.”

“I wanted to go into the world and do wild things. But we have to fight in a secret war, and it feels like you’re tying me down too.”

_Though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle’s compass come_

“Mm, you’re beautiful. I could eat you up.”

“Sirius, I have a fucking huge scar on my hip, and I’ve just got a lovely matching one on my chest. It’s not good to look at.”

“That doesn’t matter. I’ll still love you when you’re a mass of scars, even worse than Mad-Eye Moody. I love you even when you look as much of a wreck as Evans did after she had her baby.”

“I love you, even though you’re such a responsible godfather and secret-keeper. Sirius Black, Mr Responsible.”

“I’d rather not talk about that now.”

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks_

“You know, I fancied you rotten for ages before I ever said so. I didn’t know it was love, not until you still talked to me after the Shack incident. You know, I rather regret that now.”

“I’m glad to hear that, but it’s not me that needs an apology.”

“Still, it doesn’t matter. You were a gentleman, and so very kind.”

“It doesn’t matter. You were so very handsome. I never thought you’d want me.”

“I never thought we’d have a little cottage to live in. It makes me feel grown-up, especially with Prongs and Evans having a brat.”

“Still, we have all the time in the world.”

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom_

“I’m sorry Albus. I just don’t believe it. Sirius would never betray James. Never. And he was so fond of Peter. He can’t have betrayed them. He can’t. He wouldn’t have killed Peter. He wouldn’t have killed Muggles. Never. He hated his family and the dreadful things he did. Hated them. He wouldn’t. I don’t believe they saw that. I don’t believe it. Oh Sirius. It’s all your fault. You made us do such dreadful things for the war. You broke Sirius. You faked all this. Oh Sirius. I can’t believe he did it, but you say he did.”  



End file.
